


Flowers for His Queen

by phoebemaybe



Series: Flowers For His Queen [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jonerys Week 2019, Post Season 8, Romance, Season 8 Fix It, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: The King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms take their three young dragons on a trip to visit their ancestral stronghold, Dragonstone. Their first day there is spent on the beach, full of wholesome family fun. However, when the children are tucked away for the night, what will their parents get up to? ;)Written for Jonerys Week 2019 Day 04: FamilyPS: Happy Bday Roneyyy! <3





	1. A Day of Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoneOfHouseTargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoneOfHouseTargaryen/gifts).



> Hello everyone :). It has been months since I last wrote and posted something. Since it's Jonerys Week again, I thought I'd start writing again hehe. I hope you guys have fun with this little fic! 
> 
> Do tell me your thoughts about it in the comments, both about the fluff and the smut hehe. It's my first time writing this manner of smut XD. Oh and do check out the previous fics in this Flowers series if you like content like this. 
> 
> Moodboard made as per usual by my friend Iris (midqueenally) on Tumblr. I love ya! Thank you so much for the help~ >3<

 

Following the bounding figure of a great big white fluff ball of a wolf, three young jubilant children ran along with their arms stretched out. Three young dragons with too much energy they had to run instead of walk. Their hair of raven and silver billowed behind them. Little toes digging deep groves into the warm grainy sand with every step they took, skirting the waves that rushed into land before retreating back out to sea. Their boisterous chorus of laughter and childish joy propelled their little bodies forwards across the wide expanse of the sandy shore, startling a herd of beady eyed seagulls searching for a stray crab to snack on into the air.

A short distance behind, keeping a watchful eye over the children were the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The sea breeze plucked at their hair with each languid step they took. Resounding crash of the waves against the side of jagged cliffs resonated in their ears and the salty tang of the sea filled their nostrils as they traversed the sandy shores of their family’s ancestral stronghold. A place that meant so much to them both. It was a place of new beginnings, of changes in the wind, a place where their destinies collided and intertwined. Much like their fingers interlocked with one another so tightly, leaving no space or gaps in between. Up the steps cut into the cliff ahead, a forbidding castle with its grey stone walls loomed high above. 

“I can’t believe it’s still standing.” The queen mused. So many years had passed since they were last here, before the long winter, before the wars, before their lives changed forever. “This was where we met. Never would have thought we’d end up marrying when you first walked these shores, did you?” She certainly did not. When she first set off for Westeros, the idea of political marriages did surface in her mind but, definitely not with a man like her Jon. Not someone as noble and loyal and lovely as him.

“I was under the assumption that the queen from the South would be well... Unlike you.” Lifting their joint hands to his lips, the king pressed a line of kisses to each of his wife’s knuckles. His scruffy facial hair tickled her skin. 

The queen pursed her lips, eyes squinting against glare of the sun as she looked up at his obscured face, locating his eyes from memory instead of sight. The mid-day sun drew a ring around her king’s silhouette with a halo of light whilst shrouding his comely features in shadow. “In your mind I was old and hideous? That’s not a very nice way to think of your would-be queen.” Dany said to Jon, not forgetting to stick her tongue out at him before turning her head away from him.

Laughing, his arms found her waist, drawing her to him, into an embrace. Her curves, soft warm and plaint against the hard plains of his own body. Jon was delighted at the sight of his wife acting so much like the child she claimed she wasn’t all those years ago. To him, his love and her occasional bouts of childishness was so adorably sweet. He loved it and he was glad he could see her like that. 

Playful and carefree. 

“In all honestly, my love, I had the impression that you would be terrifying and not the least bit beautiful.” His words tinged with pleasant mirth disappeared into the strands of her lavender scented hair as he pressed a kiss to her crown.

Dany twisted within his grasp, reaching over her shoulder to poke a finger into her husband’s firm chest.  “Hmm... You’re very fortunate that I’m fond of you.”

“Aye. Indeed I am.” 

They might jest and bicker on occasion but, the ever-present identical smiles on their faces told a different story. A story of pure happiness, of only blissful contentment. Their tale now consisted page after page of endless days filled with joy and love, for what once was only a dream had truly become a reality.

Hoisting Dany off her feet by the waist with a huff, the king jogged the remainder strip of beach, his shrieking wife in his arms, towards his dear children. The three young royals were busy digging a trench around their cluster of little wonky castles made of sand to create a moat. Placing Dany down on her feet by their children, Jon promptly fell back with a grunt, sprawling out on the sand like a freshly washed up starfish. 

Tone dripping with exaggeration, Jon exclaimed: “Gods, my love you are heavy.” 

Dany threw herself on top of him playfully and cupped his scruffy face in her hands. “Are you implying that I’m fat?” She said giving the scruffy face in her hands a squeeze, causing those kissable lips to pucker like a fish. 

“Mama isn’t fat!” Their little prince proclaimed as he packed more damp sand onto an upside-down bucket shaped tower in the center of the cluster of short, hill like buildings. His cherubic cheeks were all flushed pink from play and the heat. Needing to scratch an itch, Aedon lifted a tiny fist still clutching at a clump of soggy sand to his face. Index finger scratching away the sensation, a light brown streak was left behind, decorating his forehead like war paint. There were some dried particles of sand caked in his silver curls too making them stick up like the antennae of an ant.

His twin sister crawled over to their parents on her knees. Her white cotton dress picking up wet sand along the way. “She’s the beautifulest woman in the world papa!” The princess said between each huff and puff as she moved.

“That is the absolute truth, you are so right my princess.” Jon couldn’t help agree with his baby girl. A miniature Dany, he liked to call her. With her curls of silver and eyes of lavender. “Your mama knows I was merely joking.” From the periphery of his left eye he saw that Arielle had dragged with her the metal bucket that they had brought from the castle. It now sat beside his head as she sat herself down on her knees by his face. Jon observed her curiously as she peered into the silver bucket and began rummaging through it. He never could guess what his brilliant, rambunctious little dragons would be up to next.

“Papa, I’m gonna make you all pretty.” Retrieving a long piece of red kelp from the bucket, Arielle dangled it before his eyes before draping it across his hairline without much warning. Jon startled, his face scrunching up at the sudden cold, slippery sensation upon his skin. His darling baby then proceeded to place seashells, various forms of foliage and bits of driftwood the tide brought in, twining them into the strands of black that tumbled from her papa’s head.

With the palms of her hands firmly pressing down on his chest, Dany’s persistent weight upon the lower half of his body made it impossible to sit up or get away from the attack of more damp, cold substances. Wetness coated the bridge of his nose as the large piece of kelp began to slide down over his eyes. Pushing up the piece of briny, wet sea plant with his fingers, his brown eyes met the laughing purple ones of his spouse, watching the scene unfold with an amused eyebrow arched high and a smug smirk saying ‘serves you right’. 

Although, the cool sand underneath him really was something wonderful on a warm day as such combined with the love of his life sitting on him and his baby enjoying herself as she unleashed her creativity on a canvas that was his head. It was rather pleasant, quite relaxing just lounging on the beach with his eyes closed. Aside from the pungent smell of brine and the unidentifiable substances being laid upon his being that is. With a resigned roll on his eyes and a soft smirk, Jon wriggled a little beneath his wife, trying to get comfortable on the ground whilst being mindful not to jostle his daughter’s masterpiece on his head and face. He had a feeling he’d be lying there for a while.

After what seemed like decades, Jon could have sworn his hair had all but turned grey and his body had begun to fossilise, Arielle gave his cheek three light pats, leaving his left ear ringing with her not so inside voice ‘all done!’, before fleeing back to her siblings.

The queen’s eyes, filled with love within them followed her baby girl as she toddled off, dragging her bucket in tow, leaving shallow tracks in the sand. When Dany looked back at her daughter’s finished work, a loud snort burst forth through her nostrils. Her husband was now well on his way to becoming one with the sea, decked out in the finest of jewels the ocean had to offer. His black curls were now a dull green, covered up by lengths of seaweed. A piece of white coral sat upon the top of his head posing as his crown. Swirly shells, small sand dollars and the like adorned his green slimy locks.

The sight of him giving her a glare, only served to increase her mirth. “You look so very pretty, Jon. So regal, like a true mermaid queen of the ocean.” She couldn’t resist a jibe in between hiccups of laughter, which travelled through her body pushing her head back, squeezing her eyes shut, scrunching up her nose and bubbled out through her parted lips. 

Once again, Jon was blown away by how breath taking his queen looked every time she smiled or laughed. He didn’t mind being the butt of a joke if it meant that his queen was happy. “If I’m to be a queen would you join me in the depths of the ocean to serve as my king?”

Swiping at the moisture leaking from her eyes with the back if her hand as her giggles tapered off, Dany sucked in a deep breath to calm herself as she considered Jon’s words. Her lips still wore an iridescent smile. “I’d have to drown before I could stay with you in the ocean, won’t I?” 

“I’m afraid so.” Jon’s hands found themselves involuntarily meandering up the sides of her slender thighs and back down, tenderly. His fingers found her slender waist, drawing circles with his thumb along her sides through the thin fabric of her pale pink cotton dress. “I’d make it worth your while, I promise. You’d never want for anything down there for you’d have everything you could possibly want. Would you join me in the depths of the ocean?” 

“How would a mermaid like you fall in love with a human like me?” Would it be a forbidden romance? Would it be filled with longing or pining from afar? Would it be just like how it was when they first met in this life time? Neither of them expecting to fall for the other? Dany wondered to herself. 

Reaching up, his fingertips brushed softly against the rounds of her warm cheeks, Jon said to her: “It wouldn’t be hard. One glimpse of your face, one look into your beautiful eyes and I’d be lost.”

“Would we be happy? Just as we are now?” Dany asked, her fingers finding his by her face, bringing them to her lips, she gave each roughened pad a sweet kiss.

“Aye, very likely so. I would fight tooth and nail to be with you. That I have no doubt of.” Having known just how much joy being with her could bring, Jon wished that in every universe they may exist in that this would be the ultimate end reward for enduring whatever hardships there may be. 

Tucking her bottom lip between her teeth, the queen endeavoured to hide her coquettish smile. Would she ever tire of this man’s charm? Since the moment she realized that she wanted nothing more than to tether her heart and soul to the man before her, there was only ever one answer and only one option she would choose. She would follow him to the ends of the earth. No matter which lifetime or reality they were in, she had no doubt it would be the same inevitable choice. “If that were to be our endgame, I wouldn’t mind giving up my mortal life on land to forge a wetter one with you in your kingdom under the sea.”

Naturally, Jon knew what her answer would be. It would be the same if she were to pose a hypothetical question like that to him. He wouldn’t want to miss out on having a life with her, ever. Even his alter ego from another reality, if there was one, he would want her too. He was sure of it. But still, it was fun to hear her say it out loud. Hands climbing up his wife’s bare back, getting lost in the waves of silken silver that he loved, Jon began to reel her in. The responsiveness of her body never ceased to amaze him. His queen practically purred as she caved under his touch. Dany toppled down on top of him, attention instantly zeroing in on the vicinity of his mouth, ready to seal her promise with a lip lock they both craved every time they came into orbit with one another. An excited shiver lanced its way up his spine. Wetting his lips, Jon’s pulse twice the pace as it was before. Angling his face up towards her, his eyes fell shut, waiting for that kiss he thirsted for to reach him. And yet, nothing came.

A shrill, unfettered shout burst their little bubble and there went their moment. “Mama! Mama! Come look! Quickly, Mama!”

This was the reality of living with young children who constantly demanded your love and attention, waking at night with nightmares or simply wanting some cuddle time. Interrupted moments of passion by one or sometimes all three of them were quickly becoming a norm. Add to that their responsibilities as rulers, rare, quick pre-dawn romps under the covers, whilst their babies were still tucked away in their room were all they had sometimes. The monarchs missed, sorely missed those endless nights of love they used to have. Those long nights spent entangled so together, without a stitch that lead into lazy mornings, reawakening the embers of the night before. In fact, this little family holiday was all because of that. If they could manage to tire their three little dragons out enough during the day so that they slept through the night, hopefully, the evenings to come would be the much-needed respite for their libidos. At least for a while, until they could figure out a way to slip in some much-needed impassioned trysts into their busy lives. 

Lips twitching in indication of bemusement, the parents shared a smile. Moving off of his body, Dany said to her king: “Duty calls, my love. Our offspring beckon.” 

“Aye.” Jon agreed with a laugh as he rid his head and face of their adornments, piling them upon the sand to be taken away to their home in the sea with the tide. “Best go and see what trouble they’re up to this time.”

That trouble this time comprised of a mound of packed sand and a young giggling prince under it. His hands and feet were the only parts of his bodies sticking out of the mountain of particle silica. 

“Look! I’m a turtle!” Aedon yelled out, wriggling his fingers and toes and flailing his limbs in imitation of a turtle floating through the salty waves.

Smacking his sand belly with a little hand, Arielle chirped, “Upside down turtle.” 

“Inside out turtle perhaps.” The eldest Targaryen, Princess Elwynn suggested. Her raven curls whipped about her face, unfettered in the sea breeze. Ghost lay asleep, soaking up the sun beside her as she scooped up more wet sand with a small wooden scooper. The scoop of sand landed on the mound before her with a wet splat. She proceeded to pat the sand down forming a homogenous smooth layer, shaping the pointed roof of her spire. A brown wet leaf was then stuck onto the pointed tip as a flag.

Coming to join them at play, the parents couldn’t hold back their laughter and their pride. Their children’s pension for creating things out of nothing were nothing short of fascinating.

Fishing out a twig from beneath a pile of sea debris nearby, Dany suggested to Arielle that they should decorate her twin’s protruding belly, with carvings and etchings to give a turtle, even one made of sand its proper markings. The little girl fidgeted in eagerness. Happily wrapping her two hands around the stick, she began to draw. The queen smiled, watching her daughter unleash her creativity with her tongue peeking out at the corner of her mouth. Her heart swelled as she brushed a tendril of sweaty hair away from her baby’s sweet, cherubic face, a near identical mirror to her son’s who lay under the sand content as can be. His violet eyes were closed as he hummed a merry tune to himself. Moments like these felt so surreal, she couldn’t imagine how far she had come from that scared young child hiding in her big brother’s shadow, only to step into the light when deemed necessary by him. The pain she had endured was just a mere echo now, a fading mist on her soul.

Off to her right, her husband and their eldest child were talking quietly amongst themselves, laughing at some inside joke that only they were privy of. Besides, the purple colouring, Princess Elwynn’s eyes were slits of mirth, duplicates to her father’s. The need to pinch herself to see if all this was real was so strong. A chance to hug them, to watch them grow, to see that twinkle in their eyes were well worth all the hard work and pain she had endured to keep peace throughout the kingdoms. All this was hers. These beautiful little beings were hers! Products of the love that she and Jon shared, so precious and as real as the sand speckled along the length of her skirt and in between her toes.

This was her life now, it was true and she couldn’t be happier.

* * *

 

As the saying went, time flies when you're having fun. Before long, the sun had retired for the day and the moon, round and full was hanging high in its place amongst the stars. After a quick supper of roasted chicken and vegetables that the twins had to be coaxed, almost bribed into eating, bed time beckoned much to the dismay of the three little royals. Of course, not before a good thorough scrub in the bath tub.

“But do we have to? We don’t feel very tired.” Elwynn protested, a pout forming as her bottom lip pushed out. Her cheeks still flushed from her warm bath. “We haven’t finished exploring this castle yet! Or the island.”

“Yeah! We didn’t eat honey fingers or... or lemon cakes today.” Arielle added to her sister’s exclamation, sitting up in the bed she shared with her siblings. Baked apples for dessert weren’t the same as a cake. Cakes were much better.

Pushing Arielle back down to lie on her pillow, the queen tucked the covers around her three children, just under their chins. “Don’t worry, sweetlings, we’ll be here for two more days. That’s more than enough time to see everything there is to see and eat everything you wish to eat,” Dany reassured the children. 

“Can we have one more story then, please?” Aedon spoke up, thinking it was worth a shot despite his sisters failed attempts.

“Not tonight, my boy.” Jon ruffled his son’s curls. Cheeky rascal with the biggest doe eyes that could charm any unsuspecting person, that was his son. “If you must know, your mama and I have somewhere fun to take you three to visit tomorrow.” 

“Oh! Oh! A surprise!” The twins practically wriggled with anticipation, like two worms twisting around under the cover of sheets instead of dirt. 

Elwynn clutched her wolf plushie to her tighter, looking to her parents for confirmation. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement. Seeing their nods, she pressed her toy to her mouth, she let out a squeal. The seven year old loved surprises.

“Now, you’ll need to wake bright and early so you need to go to sleep, my babies,” Came the queen’s voice. Soft, yet stern, the way a mother could balance best. Dropping loving kisses to the crown of their heads, silver, raven and silver in that order, Dany moved to stand from the bed, letting Jon do the same.

At the promise of more fun and a great secret to be uncovered, the three young Targaryens obediently shut their eyes, waiting for sleep to come and take them with a smile upon their lips. The three of them collectively hoped that the sun would come and greet them sooner. 

Relieved that their little rascals had finally settled down for their night of rest, the parents padded quietly out of the chamber, leaving the door open a crack. The sliver of light from the torches burning outside crept into the room, barely piercing the inky blackness within. The light illuminated just a patch of the deep red carpet in a rectangle of light and a strip on Ghost’s flank as he lay curled up by the end of the bed dozing, guarding his siblings from the terrors of the night.

Fingers catching his wife’s elbow, Jon gave her a tug, whirling her around before she marched off in the direction of their bedroom for her much awaited bath. “Come with me, my love.” 

Raising a brow his way, the queen frowned, a little miffed about not getting her much desired bath after a day out under the sun but she acquiesced to his invitation anyhow. 

They were walking towards the back of the castle, Dany soon noticed. Where to? She didn’t know. This castle was not as big as the red keep but she had to admit, it was fairly unfamiliar. The last time she was here, all her energy and time were used for the upcoming dilemma of the wars. A proper exploration of the castle and all that this beautiful island had to offer was never made. She had seen regrettably little of this place. Peering down from the walkway they were traversing on, Dany saw for the first time that the courtyard below, which she was expecting to have its regular tiled floors and emptiness, was actually filled with plants. Dragonstone had a garden complete with a pond! From up high, white water lilies floated amongst a sea of green lily pads that looked black in the dark, much like constellations against the backdrop of the midnight sky. Sitting right in the middle of the garden was a peculiar, enormous purple tree. It looked like a willow but its leaves were flowers, drooping down to the ground. She had never seen a tree like that before. 

“Ah. Almost forgot about these. Here, give me your hand.” Coming to a stop under a lit torch, sitting within a miniature dragon claw, Jon reached for something tucked away a pocket of his breeches. Holding it in his closed fist, he presented it to Dany. Unfurling his fingers, onto her outstretched palm, tumbled two items that distinctly resembled plants. 

The queen gasped. They were flowers! It had been quite a while since Jon had given her flowers and frankly, she had missed his blatant romantic gestures like these very much.

The first bloom was coloured in the hue of the lightest of purples and a bit of green. Its green stalk held three pairs of tiny flowers on both sides of its axis like delicate bells that made no sound. The other flower radiated an indefinite number of petals of lemony yellow, all around its center. A pang of familiarity lit up her insides as her smile blossomed into a wide grin across her face. This one Dany knew it well. There was a field within the keep back home filled with these. She and the children loved to make wishes upon them.

Picking up the yellow one she twirled the stem between her fingers, watching the face of the flower and the petals blur into one. “Why did you choose a dandelion?”  

“Many people consider dandelions weeds that overpower other plants, which would be the truth.” 

Through narrowed eyes, Dany gave him an incredulous look, questioning his motives. “Are you implying that I’m a weed?” 

“No, my queen. I wouldn’t dare to.” Jon’s quiet laugh rose forth on the backs of a chuckle. “A dandelion is a hardy plant, it can survive and thrive in harsh, competitive environments. The meaning it carries applies to you.” Plucking the dandelion from her fingers, Jon tucked it along with a lock of hair behind her ear. “You are the strongest person I know, Dany.” Sliding his hands down her arms, ending with his fingers a tangle with hers, he then added, “No matter the ordeal, you always manage to come out stronger than ever. In that sense, you are very much like a dandelion.” 

“Thank you.” Squeezing his fingers, Dany stood for a moment in quiet contemplation, a soft smile donning her lips. Her eyes though, gradually grew to harbour a touch of sadness. So much had happened to get her where she was now. Sometimes, she felt guilty for being happy when so many of her friends still mourned for the lost their loved ones or worse, had already been taken by the clutches of death. Sometimes, she couldn’t help feel that perhaps it was her fault.

Fingers coming to frame her face, Jon leant forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Don’t go there, Dany. Everyone knew what they were getting into when they pledge to fight. We all expected to not make it out alive. It’s not you whom the blame should fall to.” The parties at fault were long since gone. Piles of ash blown away by the wind, scattered and lost forever.

So very perceptive, that was her husband and she adored him so much for that. 

“We’re fortunate, Jon. So very fortunate.” 

“Aye. We are, my dandelion.”

Breathing a familiar, weary sigh every time she got like this, Dany wrapped her arms around Jon’s trim waist and promptly hid her face in the crook of his neck, finding solace in her king’s embrace, just for a while. He always gave the best hugs too. For that she loved him even more.

“I think you’re the fuzzy clump beside my yellow flower. You’ve been through absolute hell and back but you’re still standing. You’re still good.” Dany smiled into his skin. “You were a seed of hope in my bleak world, germinating and growing into this beautiful future. If you weren’t with me every step of the way, I most likely wouldn’t have made it this far.”

Nuzzling into her hair, Jon eyes welled up with tears. All that she was saying spoke directly to the deepest parts of him. Their souls were so alike and it scared him sometimes as to how similar they were. 

“My love, you were a light that kept me fighting when things got too dark.” That gut-wrenching fear that seized his heart as his friends fell around him and that claustrophobic sense of failure as he watched the walls of the place he had fought with all his might to save topple down to the ground would have consumed him whole if it wasn’t for his queen, battered, bruised with blood and dirt smudged on her face, standing by his side. Her small hand clutching his reminded him that he had to continue fighting. She was the thing that kept him alive. “You still are.”

Removing the flower from her hair, Dany transferred it over to Jon’s, placing it behind his ear. “Then, we should share this flower. It shouldn’t be for me alone.” Chewing on her bottom lip, she giggled. He looked oddly pretty with a flower in his hair. Running her fingers through his curls, she relished in the softness of them, the purr he released when a nail grazed his scalp, the way his eye lashes fluttered and how he perceptibly leant into her touch. 

For several moments, Dany leisurely toyed with Jon’s silky locks before she remembered the other blossom resting in the palm of her other hand. Picking it up and waved it like she would a bell, the queen queried, “What about this other one then?”

The little purple blossoms resembled the bell flower Jon had given her, oh so long ago just before the battle for their lives against the dead. A little sign of his gratefulness for the trust she had placed in him with her dragons, he had said. After all this time together and a life, so full of love and joy, one that he had helped her to build, she should be the one to be grateful. And she was. She was eternally thankful for his emergence into her life. 

Blinking open eyes that he didn’t even know had fallen shut, Jon inhaled a shaky breath. Her touch always had the tendency to lull his mind into a temporary stand still. Exhaling quietly, he waited for his thoughts to reorder themselves. “Those are flowers from the purple Wisteria vines curling around that tree, down in the garden below us.” Swallowing, he continued, “They signify mystery, beauty, and devotion. All of those qualities are ones that you hold.”

The queen cocked her head, waiting for him to elaborate. She was looking at him with eyes that shone with what he could never properly define despite close to a decade spent learning the facets he saw within them. Perhaps, he would never be able to decipher the mystery to them for as long as he lived. Maybe that was a good thing, for he’d never tire of trying. 

“You, my love, are an enigma. I can hardly ever guess what goes on in that brilliant mind of yours. I’m not the smartest man but I will never give up trying to learn everything about you.” Arms coming to close around her, holding her to him, he proceeded to say, “I know you’re probably used to people telling you this but I’ll say it all the same. You are so beautiful. Both on the inside and out and you never fail to captivate me with everything you do.” Taking a breath to calm the torrent of emotions in his chest, so ardent that they threatened to burst out, the king hugged his queen closer to him. “From the moment I pledged myself to you, something told me that it would be eternal. You are my queen and the other half of me. I love you and I vow to devote the rest of my life to show you just how deep my love for you runs.”

All but heaving when he was done, Jon’s heart was thumping so fast, he was certain his queen with her ear to his chest could hear it. He stood with her in his arms, waiting for her to process his words. Soon, he heard a sniffle coming from the love of his life.

Clearing her throat, Dany tried to hold back the welling in her eyes. No one had ever said such loving words to her ever before. The raw, ardent way he said them too. Goodness! The queen was sure her heart was beating right out of her chest and against his. However. “You are wrong.”

Mildly alarmed but mostly curious, Jon pulled back to look down at his queen. His eyes silently asked her what it was. 

“You do know me, better than anyone else. You see me. You see me and all my flaws and you still love me for me. You gave me the home I had only ever dreamed of.” She smiled a wobbly smile at him. “I can’t thank you enough for that, for being the best father to our children and the best partner I could wish for. I love you with all that I have. Always and forever.”

Her eyes were rimmed with red, tears were streaming freely down her cheeks but she was still smiling. Cradling her face in his hands, he swiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. Leaning in, their lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle. As the taste of salt from her tears alighted upon his tongue, Jon had no doubt that he had just fallen in love with his queen all over again.  

Once the florets were returned to Jon’s pocket for safe keeping, the lovers, now more than a little red in the cheeks, continued on their way, heading deeper into the bowels of the castle. 


	2. A Night Under the Silver Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the kids asleep, what will their parents do? The adults will play, of course ;).

Dipping a finger into the warm water, Dany sighed. The temperature was just perfect. Glancing over at Jon she said to him, “See, you always know what’s going through my mind. I have been waiting for this.” 

“I think that’s a granted fact after the day we had,” Jon mused, unbuckling his sword from his waist.  

Swishing her hand through the water, Dany hummed, watching the steam rise up and disperse into nothingness. “But you did bring me here, so you deserve some acknowledgement for that. It proves that you care.”

Untucking his shirt from his pants, Jon ambled over to his wife. Placing Long Claw on the bottom step that lined the bath, he went to join her where she perched on the rim of the bath, playing with the water. The king twirled a luscious silver lock around his fore finger. “I would do anything for you, Dany.” 

The earnests in his tone had her breath catching at the back of her throat. Curving her fingers around the hand in her hair, Dany brought it up to her lips, pressing kisses to each rough pad. “I know you would, and you know I’d do the same.”

Tracing his thumb back and forth across his wife’s bottom lip, Jon nodded. “Aye. I do.” 

The dip in cadence of his voice combined with his tender touch had a tremor marching through her body. It definitely had nothing to do with sea breeze coming in through the windowless opening leading to the balcony.

Dany had a devious idea. 

Rising to her feet, she gave the strings holding her ankle length dress a tug. The coral pink fabric plummeted down her body to pool at her feet in a puddle of silk. Digging her thumbs into the edge of her panties, she pushed it down her legs and kicked it away to join her dress. A sharp inhale that sounded like a gasp from her significant other pierced through the air.

Good. She had his attention now.

Making sure to add some sway into her hips, she stepped over the rim and into the bath. Each step took her deeper into the water. Feet touching the bottom, Dany took a breath and sank down, submerging herself in the water. The world around her disappeared as silence encompassed her. Feeling the water shape itself around her body, Dany marvelled at how wonderful a big communal bath was. Why didn’t they have one back home? They should get one. Not disappearing for long, she emerged a short distance away from where she left her clothes. Breaching through the water like some mythical creature breaking free, she ran her hands over her face, wiping the water away from her eyes and down through her wet locks. The sensation of clean water sluicing away the days’ worth of grime and crystalized salt from her bare skin was absolute bliss. Gathering up the heavy locks of her wet hair to the front of her body, she wrung some of the water out of it. Chancing a peek over her shoulder at her husband, the subtle bobbing of his Adam’s apple caught her eye. She didn’t even bother to suppress the bubble of satisfaction rising within her. Trusting the water to catch her, she fell onto her back. The water’s buoyancy allowed her to float, naked as the day she was born. Every single bit of her body was on display to the only other person present in the dark with her. 

Right in that moment, standing there watching her, Jon felt haplessness. Suspended on her back, with her arms spread out by her sides, the water rippled around her as she drifted along. Relaxing in the crystalline bath water, she painted a serene image of a water nymph or a siren seducing hapless sailors into joining her for a late-night dip. The water’s invisible fingers circling around her breasts had enticed her nipples out to play, rising to stand at the call of the chilly air, perky and erect. Eyes traveling North to linger at the thatch of dark curls between her thighs and the treasure they hid within, bobbing in and out of view, enticing him. Seven hells, he couldn’t wait any longer. He very much craved to replace the water’s caress with his own, so much so, that if he were a sailor he’d gladly plunge to his doom for a touch and a taste of his siren queen.

He was utterly lost. Lost in the beauty of his queen. This vision of his wife’s body that he spent years worshiping presented in this manner right before his eyes still managed to drive him wild. Seeing her naked sent a wave of arousal straight to his member, effortlessly waking it up in his breeches. 

He had to get to her.

Kicking his boots off, whilst whipping his shirt over his head, he couldn’t strip fast enough. A string of profanities running from his mouth, his slightly shaky fingers plucked at the strings holding his breeches in place. His cursing grew when his hasty tugs got the ties tangled up into knots. Straining to see in the dark, he swore, resorting to using his finger nails to pick at the knots. Growling in annoyance, his fingers beginning to ache and a mild panic was knotting a ball within the cage of his ribs. Jon glanced at his vixen of a wife, still having her fun, completely unaware of his struggles briefly before throwing all care to the wind. Eyes unwilling to leave her, he groped blindly for his trusty sword. Unsheathing the blade, he slid it under the strings and sliced. His breeches fell to the ground. Never would he have thought to use Long Claw like this but, desperate times called for desperate measures. 

He was definitely desperate.

Trying his best not to slip and fall on the water drenched steps, Jon made his way into the bath. The sound of water splashing so loudly at his haste, reverberated obnoxiously around the spacious chamber. Wading through the water as quickly as he could, Jon wished the water was cold. The warmth was not helping his arousal one jot. He also wished he could run through water.

Hearing his approach, the queen paddled her feet, propelling herself backwards to meet him. “Good evening, my king.” Gliding past him at waist height, she tip toed a wet finger down his sculptured torso along the way. “How nice of you to join me.” 

Grabbing Dany by the waist before she could float away, he hauled her to him. His minx of a queen squealed in his arms. “Why do I get the sense that you were doing all that on purpose?”

“Why would you think that?” The queen asked, blinking her wide innocent doe eyes at him. Finding the floor, she came to stand within the cage of his arms. With her hands on his shoulders, she pouted at him in a way that was so similar to their children, he had to smile.

“My love, we’ve been together for so many years now. I know all the signs of seduction when I see them.” Sometimes he couldn’t perceive how this woman he had the fortune to call his spouse, could pull off being such a fearsome warrior queen, torching through hordes of dead men on the back of a dragon. And yet, that was exactly what she did. That was just who she was. A symphony of innocence and majestic beauty.

Shifting to stand on Jon’s feet, Dany’s pout became more pronounced. “But is it working?” 

Palms descending his lover’s slippery body through the water, the king pressed her flush to him, aligning their bodies seamlessly together. Grinding his length against the soft swell of her belly in a slow twist of his hips, he spoke into the hair breadth space between their lips, “Can’t you tell?” 

The whine that came out of her lips would have sounded needy if her own carnal desire wasn’t making itself known between her thighs. She loved how her husband’s hunger always brought out her own. Wet hands finding in his neck, she tugged him to her hard, slamming his mouth into hers in a kiss. Tongue gently prodding at her lips, Jon sought entry for a taste of her. Just the memory of the sensations and the pleasure she knew was to come was enough for her to grant him access with a parting of her lips.

Tongues twining and untangling, breaths mingling as they parted just long enough for air, they kissed and kissed, hungrily, yet soft and sensuous at the same time in a slow and tantalizing rhythm. Hands sliding down further, Jon reached one of his favourite parts of her anatomy. Of course, he loved every single element of her but this? He very much adored. Cupping her, he gave those shapely, succulent cheeks a firm squeeze. A breathless gasp drifted from his wife sounded like music to his ears. Bending his knees, trying hard not to dislodge his lips from the rose petal soft ones of his wife, he lifted her up easily. Instinctively, her slender legs came to wind around his waist. The surprised moan falling from her lips only to be muffled by his own had a tingle lancing down straight towards his hardening member. Deepening their kiss, she clung to him with her fingers laced around his neck and her legs locked around him by the ankles, trusting him to carry her safely through the water. After all this time he never could figure out why she affected him so. His desire swam through his veins. It compelled him to claim what he wanted from the woman he loved. 

Still luxuriating in their exchange of heated kisses that some would consider obscene, Jon carried his lovely treasure towards the steps that descended into the bath. Rivulets of water meandered down their bodies as they moved with their eyes closed. When his shin bumped into stone, Jon pulled a palm away from Dany’s arse before bringing it down again in a hard smack. Hard enough to sting but not brutal in the least, just the way he knew she liked. He smirked at the sharp, shrill yelp reverberated in his ear. “That is for seducing me.” Turning around, he sat them both down on the lowest step with Dany in his lap. Their lower torsos sank into the water.

Huffing out a chuckle, the queen caught his earlobe with her teeth and gave it a hard nip. “Oh, but my love, I think you are enjoying it.” The hard length between their bodies twitched. “I  _know_  you’re loving it.” Jon’s chest rose up to press into her as his breath hitched and came out in a throaty groan, not of pain but of pleasure. Being pressed to him so intimately, she could feel it rumbling against her breast. Closing her lips around his lobe, she sucked on it.

“By all means do continue my queen.” The king’s words rushed out with an exhale.

The palm rubbing small circles against her smarting arse cheek had her smiling indulgently. Her Jon was a sweetheart and the best thing to have ever happened to her. Eager was she to appease his hunger and her own but, she wanted them to appreciate the main purpose that this bath was constructed for first. Nipping his ear playfully, she pulled away, pushing herself momentarily away from Jon with her hands braced against the stone step, on both sides of his head. 

“Wha- Why did you stop, Dany?” The king complained, almost whining. Distinct displeasure laced his words. 

“Worry not, you. Since we are in a bath, we can pick it up after we get clean.” 

Her answer from him was a gruff grunt, head falling back to rest against the smooth obsidian stone. Dany trilled a little laugh through her nose. 

“If it’s any consolation, you could relax and let me wash you.”

This incited another exasperated grumble from Jon and a half-hearted glare that said woman, you are killing me. The fingers exploring the curvature of her spine paused at her words. The queen beamed, seeing her king with his head lolled back, eyes blown wide with desire, his cheeks charmingly tinged red and his hot breath fanning across her face from his kiss swollen lips. 

All because of her.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his breathing, trying to reign in his libido. One breath in, one breath out. He didn’t stop until his pounding heart had slowed down to a relative normal pace. Only then did he open his eyes again. What he saw made him wish he kept them close. Biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to feel the sting, he started reciting combat techniques in his head in attempt to divert his mind away from the temptation straddling his thighs. And yet, he still couldn’t curb the need to watch.

His queen had gotten hold of a bar of soap from the wooden tray, somewhere in the vicinity by his head that the servants had supplied. He watched in fascination as she plunged the bar of scented solidified lard into the warm water. She gave it a swish before bringing it back up. Rubbing the soap closing it between her hands, a foamy lather gradually started to form and the smell of lemon cakes that his queen and their daughters loved so much flitted up into the air. Jon’s dark eyes travelled over her, starting from her hair. Damp tendrils of her silver gold locks a darker shade of near brown now, slithered down her arms and down her back. The ends were still swimming in the water. The apple of her cheeks sported a comely shade of pink. Down his eyes went, noting in delight that the same hue had spread down her torso. The sight of her flushed pink skin from the warm water and their passionate kisses had his libido surging right back up. Eyes honing in on those pert breasts of hers that fit his hands perfectly, Jon gulped. He could feel himself salivating, watching as they jiggled with ever motion of her hands. A taste, he had to have a taste. He would be a fool if he didn’t, what with those perky buds hovering right before his eyes. Angling his head upwards a little, he closed his mouth around a nipple and suckled. 

In his lap, Dany jolted as a bolt of pleasure shot right through her, heading straight towards her core. Nearly losing her grip on the slippery bar of soap, Dany hastily returned it to the tray before it fell into the depths of the water. Each swirl of his tongue ran circles around her areola before ending in a flick to her nipple. Soapy hands clutched at her husband’s unruly curls, searching for a place to anchor herself whilst simultaneously pushing that clever mouth of his closer to her. The warm, wetness of Jon’s mouth and the rough texture of his tongue, interchanging with sucking had her mind spinning.

Letting the nipple go with a pop, Jon dotted kisses as light as the wings of a butterfly in flight between the valley of her breasts as he moved over to the neglected peak. Latching onto it, he gave it the same treatment are the other. This time with some teeth. Not leaving the previous breast alone, he cupped it within his right hand, kneading it gently for a few moments before pinching the peaked bud between his fore finger and thumb. His spit made it a little slippery to the touch. As he rolled it around between his fingers, the digits in his hair closed tightly into fists. It would have been bothersome if he weren’t so aroused by the taste of his lover’s skin and the noises coming from her mouth. 

“Oh! Jon.” His name was a whisper plucked from the queen’s lips as he nipped her. His teeth grazed a nipple whilst the other was pinched and tugged between his fingers. A little pain with her pleasure just the way she liked. A gush of wetness trickled from her folds. It longed for the hard length bobbing against her belly to fill it up whole. “I take it back.” Dany gasped as Jon’s tongue gave her nipple a teasing flick before drawing a meandering line upwards to her clavicle. 

“Take what back?” Jon rasped into her skin. Dropping an open-mouthed kiss to her flesh, he drew the skin into his mouth and sucked on it. There was something so primal about marking his queen as his own that had his inner wolf preening with pride. 

Clamping her thighs about his waist, Dany keened. “The bath. I don’t... Don’t want a bath anymore.” She wanted something else, something far more pleasurable. With that solitary thought at the forefront of her mind, she pushed herself up to kneel on the step. Angling her core better over his hard length, she brushed herself none too gently along him. Twin moans of bliss eclipsed one another as the rulers took pleasure from each other as much as they gave. The queen writhed upon her king’s lap, back and forth, rocking herself against him, sliding her sensitive folds over him, again and again. Scooting forward, she added a swivel to her hips around his throbbing head to create that friction her clitoris so needed.

In a flash the king lifted her up and spun her in his lap, so her back was pressed into his front. With her still in his grasp, he moved them both up a step and out of the water entirely. That growl by her ear that rumbled through him, seeming to have been pulled from somewhere deep within her lover had a zing of excitement whizzing through her. His fingers digging into her flesh at her waist were sure to leave imprints by the time they were through with one another. There was something so primal, so raw when her king got rough during moments like this. As much as she loved his tender love making, she loved it when he was like this just a little bit more. There was also the aftermath to look forward to. No matter how many times she insisted that she was fine and that she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, her sweet king always felt a tad apologetic. In apology, he would make love to her in the tenderest of ways that brought tears to her eyes. He treated her as if she was something so sublime, a thing of marvel. No man had ever cherished her so, not like him.

Nudging her head with his, her Jon uttered in her ear, “Do you see what your body does to me? How stunning you are?” His voice low, husky with that smoky quality that she recognised as desire. “Look, my queen. At the water.”

The moon beams streaming in at an angle through the open balcony coated the still bath water in a layer of iridescent silver and in the relative ambient darkness, it formed the perfect mirror. Within it, the queen could see an image. 

A most amorous image.

There she perched upon the throne that was her king’s muscular thighs. Idly noting the flush to her skin, her eyes followed the path her husband’s lips had taken before. Several love bites decorated her clavicle and her breasts in whorls of that would later turn to purple and remain for days. Downwards she went, her heart skipped a beat before picking up speed as she caught sight of her own glistening folds, obscured partially by the prominent evidence of her king’s want at half-mast. It seemed to stir under her scrutiny, twitching ever so slightly. Biting back a moan, the queen’s desire flared to new heights as she realised that her king was watching her, admiring her just as she was doing the same. Finding Jon’s dark watery gaze through their reflection, that moan flew free at the thought of what was to happen next.

And almost as if he read her mind, the king suckled on the pulse point behind her ear, none too gently before whispering words of affirmation, “Aye, my queen. I want you to watch how magnificent you are when you come for me, be it from my fingers or other parts of me.” 

“Oh.” Was all she could say before those hands of his started its journey across the canvas of her body. His lips did not stay idle for long either. They glided across the bend of her shoulder, trailing a line up her neck which she willing arched to a side allowing him to savour the flavour of her skin. The combination of his ravenous lips, the backs of his fingers lovingly ghosting along her inner thighs and the heady feel of his slick body pressed flush against her had the coil of longing within her tightening. Her folds ached for his attention, his touch. Seeking his fingers with her trembly ones, she tried to force them to that place between her thighs.

“Not yet, my love. Not until you promise me you’ll keep your eyes open and watch.” 

“Jon...” The queen whimpered, her hips shifted restlessly, grinding pitifully against invisible fingers of air that she wished were her king’s. His hands were resting firmly upon her knees, so far away from where she needed him.

“Promise me and I’ll give you what you crave.” 

He loved to tease her, reduce her to a being entirely dominated by her appetence for him. She could feel her tormentor smiling devilishly into the crook of her neck. She could hear the satisfaction in his voice. 

“If you close your eyes, I’ll stop.”

And damn did he have a proclivity for it. 

Pulling in a timorous breath into her lungs through her mouth, tipping her head back to rest against his shoulder, she batted her eyelashes at him. Meeting his gaze through lust filled eyes, Dany told him with as much sweetness as she could conjure, “I promise to be a good girl and do as you tell me to, my king.” 

He was good but she wasn’t weak either, not when she knew exactly which buttons to push. She knew her husband just as he knew her. They were in tuned with each other as couples were, as soulmates were. She didn’t need to see it to know that the hard, velvety length between her legs was now fully erect. A bead of pre-cum sat at its tip. She knew her Jon needed his release as much as she did. Sometimes, he just needed a bit of a push.

“Please touch me, Jon.” The queen choked out a plea. “Touch me and make me as yours again.”

Those soulful eyes that showed her so much without him having to say a word grew a darker shade of brown. The ring around his pupils dilated, receding away from his pupil. Under the moonlight his eyes resembled a torrential ocean of molten obsidian, dark and tumultuous with unbridled desire.

“As my queen wishes.” Lifting his precious lady, he repositioned her so she sat fully before him. Depositing her back down, he resisted the impulse to grind against her arse as she brushed against his aching member. Hands finding the back of her knees, he spread her legs further apart. “However, my condition still stands. If you stop watching me pleasure you, I stop pleasuring you.”  

Button successfully pushed.

Her wolf had woken and was looking at her, waiting for her to acquiesce to his demand, waiting to claim her as his mate once more. Tongue darting out to pry her wolf’s lips apart, she dove in, brushing her tongue against his, coaxing him out to play. That was her agreement given. Who was she to deny herself that pleasure that he could give her? 

Before things got too far out of hand, the king reluctantly wrenched himself away from his queen’s sweet, addictive mouth. Ignoring her quite whine in disapproval and pursuing lips, he promptly set off on his mission to please his lover. Pressing a placating kiss to her temple, he instructed his queen: “Watch my hands and just feel.” She nodded fervently under his lips, as eager as him to get a move on.  

And so, he did.  

Coasting his hands up her thighs, one of curled around her middle hold her to him and the other cupped her. Her mirror image quivered in his hold. Peering into her watery eyes, he tenderly dipped into her. One finger first, then another. Wetness instantly coated his digits as she parted for him with nil resistance. His poor queen was starving for him.  

Thighs parting on their own accord, she welcomed the fingers inching into her. Dany could have wept in relief. She wanted to scream and thank her saviour for finally giving her what she wanted. All that came out however, was a cross between a gasp and a sigh. To not only feel him but to see his fingers sliding into her was a wildly invigorating sight. She watched in wonder as her husband’s fingers plundered her. The way his fingers moved, the way her own body undulated against them was hypnotically arousing. Never had her senses been assaulted this much before. As thumb drew a tight circle around that swollen nub, sitting at the apex of her folds, her image jerked in the arms of his watery twin’s. Every single nerve ending in her body came alight watching him, feeling his fingers in her furl and unfurl in that come-hither motion that she loved, watching her own physical reaction. Experience taught her that closing one’s eyes was akin to losing one of your senses and heightening the rest. You felt more with your eyes closed and the deeper he plunged, the more he pushed her towards the edge, the harder it was to keep her eyes open. Her body grew taut as a bow string, arching up into his hand, yearning for him to quench her need, to set her free. Just as her core began to clench around those relentless fingers, they withdrew from her completely. Frustration boiled within her, mixing with her arousal. A thrilling yet infuriating combination. Digging her nails into the flesh of his thighs, the dragon queen snarled.  

“You weren’t watching.” Her tormentor taunted like a fiend by her ear, fingers choosing to linger on the outer lips of her sex. He was denying her, torturing her deliberately slowly. Framing her cunt, they traced the outline of her lips from the bottom up in teasing strokes that only served to stoke the fire. 

Baring her teeth, she turned and sunk her teeth into the bend where his shoulder met his neck, taking absolutely gratification at his yelp and the tightening of his arms around her. That would teach him to tease a dragon.

The king hissed as his queen’s teeth and nails scored crescent shaped marks into his skin. Pain with pleasure was what she loved, he always knew that, but perhaps it was something that ran in their shared blood. His already painfully hard member seemed to swell a little more, telling him that he didn’t particularly mind it. The scowl on her face, the fire in her eyes, juxtaposed by her rosy cheeks and her pursed lips, endeared her to him just like always. Maybe he should just give in now and let them both get what they sought?  

The queen frowned. “I’ll keep my eyes open. Just plea…” Her sentence was never finished in words but a garbled shout. That’s because the love of her life decided to liberate her from her agony. Not his fingers, no, with his solid, velvety smooth penis that was neither too big or too little for her. He was just the right fit. That sweet skin on skin friction and that building pressure pushing at her from within as he slid inch by inch into her, spreading her with his girth so exquisitely had a flurry of shivers quaking through her, just like always.  

A guttural groan rattled through his chest as his lover’s warm channel enveloped him whole like skin tight glove, crafted specially for him. Jon’s head spun and his eyes fell shut as he dove deeper into her until he bottomed out, sheathed fully inside her. Closing his arms around her voluptuous body, he rested a palm above her galloping heart and another by her hip. Holding his Dany to him, he let her adjust to the sudden intrusion. He vowed to himself long ago that he would never hurt her and if possible, her pleasure would always come first. From the subtle pulsing around his length, he knew neither of them would last very long and yet he waited, panting quietly into her hair.  

Interlacing their fingers over her heart, the queen lifted herself onto her knees. The king relished in the sweet friction as he slid out of her to the tip, before she made her descent back down onto him. As she did so, he received her downward plunge with an upward thrust of his own, hitting that sweet spot within her, forcing out a loud exclamation of pleasure from her beautiful mouth. Ebbing and flowing like waves crashing to shore, their bodies began their dance, dancing to a rhythm only lovers knew.

“I have never seen something as stunning as you, my queen.” 

Peeking through blurry eyes, there in the water, presented to her was an image of herself, her wet cunt spread wide open for her king, allowing that favourite part of her husband’s anatomy to move fluidly in and out of her. Every thrust of his hips and the visual stimulation, pushed her higher and higher towards her peak. “This is immensely better than your fingers.”  

Jon laughed breathlessly, agreeing wholeheartedly with her. He was extremely grateful that his patience was so quickly rewarded. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to hold out. Pushing himself deeper into her, his words tumbled from him in a near babble, “Daenerys, I love you so much. I love you with all my heart. You feel so good.” 

“And I love you with every fibre of my being, Jon Snow, my darling wolf.” Tilting her head back, the queen claimed her Jon’s lips in a kiss, needing to establish a deeper layer of connection with her soulmate. 

That familiar tingling sensation bloomed from his groin, migrating out and up his spine. Gasping against his queen’s lips, his cock twitched as the fluttering muscles around him started to intensify, clenching and releasing him in tighter increments. The pleasure of being joined with Dany was getting close to unbearable. 

Coalescing sounds of their moans and the meeting of their flesh bounced off the stone walls around them. The queen cried out as their dance grew erratic. Jon’s thrusts took her harder and faster, his hips snapped up into her in that rhythm that had her eyes drifting shut. Her body began to shake and when his fingers slipped between her thighs to rub furiously at that swollen nub, it was all it took for her to shatter into a million dazzling pieces, stars dancing behind her eyelids. 

The sight of his queen’s head thrown back, her lips forming an ‘o’ in a silent scream and the sensation of her milking him, squeezing him had the king falling alongside her as he too plunged off his peak into the vast sea of bliss. Holding onto his wife, shaking like a leaf in his arms, Jon’s body grew taut as he spilled his seed into her lovely pulsating cunt. 

Collapsing onto her king who himself had slumped backwards to lie on the steps, disregarding the hard edge digging into his back, Dany hummed a contented hum. Lying on top of her husband completely spent, her limbs seemed to have lost all their strength and flopped to splay out by her sides. A haze shrouded her scattered thoughts as her core palpitated lazily around her husband’s gradually softening length. The tips of her toes grazed the surface of the bath water that was now no longer warm but slightly cool. Everything was fuzzy and she felt splendid. If she could, she would have stayed there forever, feeling, listening to the rise and fall of her husband’s breathing as hers slowly synchronised to match his.

From within her foggy mind, Dany didn’t know how long the two of them had rested but she vaguely registered that Jon was moving. She frowned through a wince as he gingerly pulled out of her. He manoeuvred her into sitting with her legs draped across his lap, letting her rest with her face nestled into his neck. With her eyes closed, she heard him searching for something with his hands. Then, came a quiet slosh of water and something squelching. The scent of lemon hit her nose before wet fingers wove into her hair, scratching against her scalp, running through her damp locks. Snuggling further into her husband’s warmth, Dany allowed him to wash her. “You, my darling always make me feel like a queen.” 

In body, heart and soul.

Jon’s lips twitched at Dany’s happy purrs as his fingers moving deftly through his queen’s silver locks, starting from her scalp, combing down to the ends carefully untangling the wet strands. “You are a queen and it’s only right for your husband to treat you like one.”  

“And as a wife of a king, I shall endeavour to serve you as you deserve.” Holding herself back from leaning too heavily into Jon’s touch, the queen hummed. “Hmmm... but later. I hope you don’t mind. Keep doing what you’re doing please.”  

The dark-haired king simply chuckled, more than willing to pamper his wife. It had been too long since they were able to simple be nothing but themselves and he sure as hell was going to savour the moment.  

And savour they did.  

It was long into the night, when the water had long turned cold and their skin had turned into the likes of sun-dried prunes before they left the bath. Not forgoing of course, one more round of love making by the water, gentler the second time as they pushed each other towards their respective peaks. Hand in hand, just as the way they came, they made their way back to their bed chamber. Previously discarded clothing haphazardly thrown on. Soon, the sun would bring forth a new day, a new day to discover more of this island and the monarchs were very eager to see them all. From the nooks and darkened tapestry hidden alcoves of their castle, to that cave below the cliffs. After all, they were not due to leave for another two days. There was still plenty of time for passionate encounters if they should feel the compulsion to get away from their children for some indecent, delicious debauchery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a comment below with your thoughts if you can! Tell me anything hehe. Whether you like the fluff or the smut! Or perhaps both? :) Thanks for reading! See you next time~


End file.
